1. Field of the Invention
Siphon-proof fuel tank for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the Arab oil embargo following the 1973 Arab-Israeli War the American motorist is now facing an acute fuel shortage. Long lines at gas stations for reduced amounts of fuel (gasoline) at higher prices are not commonplace. This problem of course is not unique to the United States as many other countries are also facing fuel shortages.
As a result of fuel shortages there has been an increase in the illicit removal of fuel from parked motor vehicles. Usually this is done by removing the cap for the motor vehicle fuel tank and inserting a siphon tube through the fuel tank fill tube into the fuel tank so that the fuel in the fuel tank can be siphoned.
As a deterrent to the illicit removal by siphoning of fuel from a motor vehicle fuel tank many people are utilizing lock caps, i.e. caps which include a lock.
While the idea of a lock cap is a theoretically good one it is relatively simple to forcibly remove a lock cap so that the fuel in the fuel tank can be illicitly siphoned.
A key to remove the cap is necessary which must be available if fuel is to be added to the fuel tank. If more than one driver operates the motor vehicle each operator must have at his disposal the key when additional fuel for the motor vehicle is required. If the operator does not have a key it is not possible to add fuel to the fuel tank.